


so this is love

by haohaofrog



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Slice of Life, i am seokhao trash, let the poor man cook kyeom, minghao's just trying to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haohaofrog/pseuds/haohaofrog
Summary: For Minghao, letting the pancakes overcook so that he could entertain Seokmin’s nonstop chatter and mischief was a small sacrifice to be paid in the name of love.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	so this is love

**Author's Note:**

> hello people of the internet, this is my first fic i have ever written so pls excuse me (and feel free to offer words of advice/criticism etc!!) 
> 
> nothing like spending valentines day being absolute seokhao Trash.. i just love their dynamics so so much and i love them so much.. this is extremely self-indulgent and it's very short but i hope you enjoy it! <3 
> 
> (and go stream jun's silent boarding gate like there's no tomorrow goodness he is incredible)

Minghao didn’t like being disturbed in the kitchen when he cooked but for Seokmin, he would make an exception. For Seokmin, he would do anything. If he was a god, he would rain glimmering stardust upon Seokmin and place the entire universe into Seokmin’s palms. But alas, he was just a mortal and so, letting the pancakes overcook so he could entertain Seokmin’s nonstop chatter and mischief was a small sacrifice to be paid in the name of love. 

Seokmin had snuck up from behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around Minghao’s waist, chest pressing against Minghao’s back and chin resting in the crook of his neck. 

“Hey you,” Minghao said softly, trying his best to hide a grin.

“Myungho, come back to bed,” Seokmin whined into his ear, snaking a hand under Minghao’s t-shirt. Minghao didn’t even have to turn and look at him to know he was pouting. 

“Do you wanna eat or not?” chided Minghao lightheartedly, tilting his head to glance at Seokmin - still barely awake, his natural curly bedhair sticking up at odd angles and falling messily in front of one eye. 

“Hmm… want to eat you,” Seokmin mumbled gruffly after a moment, lazily sliding a hand under the waistband of Minghao’s sweatpants and nipping tentatively at his neck. 

Minghao’s breath hitched and muscles tensed from the sudden touch, before the sensible part of his brain reminded him that it would _not_ be very sanitary to fuck your lover in the kitchen. He shook himself free, dragging Seokmin’s hand out the front of his pants. In one fluid motion, he spun around and pinned Seokmin against the adjacent counter. 

“Didn’t you get enough last night?” Minghao asked lowly, smirking as he watched Seokmin’s cheeks flush bright red at the memory. Their breakfast could wait. Two could play this game. 

The morning sun shining through the kitchen window basked a warm glow onto Seokmin’s golden skin and fuck, Minghao had never laid his eyes on someone more beautiful. He gazed at the red bruises scattered along Seokmin’s neck and collarbone, spots that marked Seokmin as only his to kiss, to touch, to love in all his glory. 

Minghao pressed his forehead against Seokmin’s, murmuring teasingly, “You sure made enough noise to probably wake the entire block.”

Seokmin’s eyes widened, his face and ears blushing an even deeper shade of red. “S-stop, that’s embarrassing,” he stammered, lightly pushing at Minghao’s chest. Minghao grinned smugly, having gotten the exact flustered reaction he wanted. Two could play this game and Minghao almost always won. 

Minghao leaned in and closed the distance between their lips, taking in the familiarity of Seokmin’s mouth against his - the faint taste of mint and citrus reminiscent of sunny picnics in empty flower fields and the rare picturesque sunsets that painted fiery red across the sky. With ever soft lips, Seokmin melted into the kiss, mouth naturally opening up in invitation for Minghao’s tongue. His fingers gently pulled at Minghao’s hair, causing Minghao to bite back a groan. Minghao ran his hands down the warm, smooth skin of Seokmin’s lower back, feeling the way his lean muscles arched and dipped. Minghao could feel Seokmin smile against his lips, softly humming in contentment. 

So caught up in the tenderness of the moment, Minghao was faintly aware of the growing smell of burnt batter that had started to fill the room. Reluctantly breaking away, he turned his head around to see black smoke gathering above the stove. Seokmin leaned forwards to chase after his lips again, to savour him for just even a second longer, eyes still closed and mouth slightly agape. He blinked his eyes open when he found Minghao not there anymore, pouting at the sudden absence of touch. 

“Look at what happened!” Minghao exclaimed in horror, scrambling frantically to turn off the stove, attempting to fan the wisps of smoke away. He glared over at Seokmin, who took one look at his look of despair and burst out laughing.

“Sorry babe, I love you,” Seokmin said brightly, flashing his brightest smile at Minghao and reaching out to ruffle his hair.

Minghao huffed, rolling his eyes, before letting out a laugh at just how silly this entire situation was. He wrapped his arms around Seokmin’s neck, tiptoeing to press a kiss to his forehead, earning a soft giggle from Seokmin. 

Minghao would burn all the pancakes in the world if it meant he could wake up to Seokmin and love each other like this for the rest of their lives.


End file.
